cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sexlanta Military
Exsistence and instation Today Army Sexlanta's army is one of the largest single nation forces in the world. Composed of just over 11 million soldiers, it is a force used not only for guarding all of Africa (Sexlanta territory now), but for crushing it's opposition and attempting to glorify the New World Order Rossoffle the First and Second have worked so hard to create. It is credited with having the world's seventh largest budget as well as the creation of the sting-and-spring set of tactics, the "Treaded Super-fortress" and "MA3A Juggernaut" tank models, and the rapid fire grenade launcher "The Enforcer". Sexlanta's army is led mostly by Rossoffle the Second who sometimes acts as a field marshall, as well as (now) 60 star General Eddie Van Halen, 60 star General Christopher Cornell, 60 Star General Derrick Drahmin, and 70 star General Joey Satriani. Former Generals are the deceased 60 star General Yngwie Malmsteen and the deceased 45 star General Angelo Batio. Airforce Navy Sexlanta Special Ops Sexlanta's Special Operations networking is one of the greatest and most feared forces in the world, infamous for it's mass destruction, well played tactics, and incredibly superior soldiers. Ragnarok One of the most powerful forces of assembled soldiers on the planet and a Sexlanta specialty; The Ragnarok fighting force is a team consistent of about 12,000 soldiers that is specific to Sexlanta only. They are not taken lightly and are used as reassuring overkill in co-operation with the normal Sexlanta military as opposed to directly under them. Their succesful achievements include The assualt on Lakeland, Operation: Mindcrime, The murders of GPA agents Black & White, The NpO invasion, and several other noteworthy operations. The "Ragnarok" is led by Four Star General Stephan' Vai and Four Star General Lesly Paul and it's on the field tactician is Major Antwaine Keides', who is famous for coining the term "Fight like a Brave" to rally his troops. It is also indirectly operated by Rossoffle II The Avengers "The Avengers" is the Sexlanta codename for it's world renowned tank division, regarded by modern scholars far and wide to be arguably the largest, most well maintained, and easily the most powerful tank force in the history of warfare. Consisting of over 1.5 million tanks and 2.7 million engineers of one degree or the other, the division as a whole is half the size of The Legions entire tank force. Entire empires and cities have fallen to the monsterous "Avengers". Quote Brian Boru, founder of the Old Guard and ruler of the Canadian nation of Free Quebec, "The Sexlanta tank division scares me. I don't see any feasible way of beating them on land. An entire war could be waged with that... Weaponary..." The Avengers are currently run by Head of Calvary Maynard James Keenan and his subordinate Jonathan "Pauly" Jones as well as indirectly by Rossoffle II. The Intelligence Agency Allies Kulgojev Italiaworld Keldara Brozil Enamor - I'll finish up the articles later. Promise, Ross Category: Military